Colocation étudiante
by Le Chameau Trisomique
Summary: Aurélien, brillant mais insolent étudiant en médecine à Paris, aime Charles mais celui-ci en aime une autre. En parallèle Bastien soupire pour une tourangelle.


**ALOHA LES GENS! Un petit OS un peu plus longs que la normal~ C'est un UA avec seulement mes petits Ocs chéris~**

**Hetalia appartient à Himaruya et les paroles à Joyce Jonathan.**

**Orléans: Aurélien**

**Chartres: Charles**

**Vendôme: Bastien**

**Tours: Victoire**

**Blois: Rosalie**

**Chambord: Constantin**

* * *

><p><em>Il faisait terriblement chaud dans la salle, leurs souffles étaient erratiques, leurs peaux moites de sueur et raides de désir se cherchaient, s'effleuraient, s'unissaient. Des phrases incohérentes aux mots fous résonnaient dans leurs esprits troublés, leurs faisaient perdre tout contact avec la réalité. Les sensations étaient fabuleuses.<em>

_Aurélien perdait la raison. Les cris d'extase, le regard embrumé et les adorables gémissements de son blond le faisait chavirer. Un instant il se cru mort et au paradis. Un paradis où son angelot se trouvait, un paradis où ils s'aimaient à la folie, un paradis où il pouvait le toucher, le chérir, le faire hurler de plaisir autant qu'il le voulait. Un paradis qui n'existait pas._

_Son corps se crispa soudainement sous la douleur. _

_"__Aurélien…"_

_Le blond enfonça un peu plus ses ongles anormalement longs dans la chaire de son amant._

_"__Je…"_

_Un sourire mielleux apparu sur son visage. Le brun eu soudainement la nausée._

_"__Je…"_

_Il retint son souffle, connaissant pertinemment ce que l'autre voulait lui avouer. Sa gorge se serra, il suffoquait._

_"__Je te déteste."_

_Les mots claquèrent froidement dans l'air, le corps du grand brun se figea. Un air indescriptible se dessina peu à peu sur son visage, c'était un mélange de dégout, de regret, de tristesse et de colère. Ces trois mots, ces quelques syllabes, ces petites lettres si insignifiantes dans la langue française lui avaient toujours fait l'effet d'une douche froide, gelant tout ses membres, coupant son souffle, ébranlant sa forteresse de sable. Faisant tomber toute sa vaine résistance, oubliant sa fierté, son orgueil, sa réputation, le superbe orléanais s'écroula en une avalanche de larmes amères. Les sillons salés creusés dans sa peau d'albâtre le brulaient. C'était une pluie d'acides._

* * *

><p>"AURÉLIEN POUR LA SATANÉE DERNIÈRE FOIS TU TE RÉVEILLES!"<p>

Un dictionnaire entra soudainement en collision avec la tête du paresseux. Celui-ci se releva dans un hurlement terrible, signalant ouvertement sa douleur insoutenable au reste de l'univers. Ce qui lui rapporta seulement un second coup de Larousse sur le crâne.

"Mais tu vas arrêter de hurler comme un dégénéré oui?!" s'exaspéra un blond à lunettes.

"Beuh…! Charlie tu m'as niqué la trooooooonche! Je ne cri seulement que ma douleur légitime!" pleurnicha le-dit dégénéré en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Charles lui asséna une nouvelle gifle sur le front avant de sortir en lui lançant un regard noir.

"Au lieu de faire l'abruti congénital dépêche toi de t'habiller où on part sans toi!"

La porte claqua si violemment qu'Aurélien se demanda un instant comment celle-ci ne s'était pas brisée sur le coup. C'est avec un soupir las que le grand branleur, dans tout les sens du terme, de la maison se leva, ou plutôt essaya car comme le bon arriéré qu'il était il s'empêtra les pied dans sa couverture qui s'était retrouvée au sol pour une raison x et embrassa majestueusement le sol s'attirant une nouvelle réprimande de son colocataire pour son énième hurlement matinal. Grommelant des insultes envers le monde entier, il se releva pitoyablement fixant le sol comme s'il était _le pire_ de ses ennemis. Un petit rire fébrile le surpris dans sa bêtise.

Adossé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Bastien son deuxième colocataire et accessoirement meilleur ami depuis la primaire se moquait gentiment de lui.

"Très belle chute Orlé." souris le timide vendômois. Orlé était le surnom qu'il lui avait donné en référence à sa ville d'origine, Orléans, dont le brun était très fier. En contrepartie il l'avait appelé Vivi en suivant le même principe.

"Je ne suis pas tombé." affirma le brun avec mauvaise foi. "J'attaquais le sol."

Le blond aux boucles couleur soleil ri doucement. "Mais je te crois~"

Aurélien décida de lui faire la tête toute la matinée. Bien sur il n'y arriverait pas et finirait plutôt par lui faire un 'shampoing' en lui jurant de le tuer froidement la prochaine fois.

Attrapant différents vêtements (sales ou pas? Même lui ne s'y retrouvait plus) jonchant le sol, le jeune orléanais s'habilla rapidement. Il n'avait jamais fait particulièrement attention à son look, et puis il s'en fichait royalement. Avec son corps de rêve il pouvait tout se permettre, n'est ce pas?

C'est avec un sourire sournois et en se grattant nonchalamment les fesses (depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas changé de caleçon déjà..?) qu'il sortit de son antre pour aller rejoindre ses deux amis qui discutaient tranquillement autour d'un petit déjeuné. Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard joyeux par dessus son bol de café au lait tandis que le chartrain le foudroya sur place. Le brun fronça ses sourcils avec dédain.

"Il me veux quoi le chartreux?"

Le sus-nommé ne pris pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de pincer ses lèvres en plissant les yeux ce qui énerva passablement l'orléanais qui croqua rageusement dans une tartine.

Y'avais des jours où fallait vraiment pas se lever.

* * *

><p>Bastien bailla longuement dans le bus 21. Quelle idée saugrenue il avait eu en voulant quitter le calme et la douceur quotidienne de sa belle petite ville pour venir étudier dans effervescence de la capitale? Il regrettais amèrement son choix à présent, surtout que ce n'était pas les écoles de lettres qui manquaient dans son canton. Mais Orlé, son meilleur ami avait eu la chance d'être reçu à l'Université Pierre et Marie Curie de Paris sous concours, et comme ils ne voulaient vraiment pas se séparer il l'avait suivi. Parfois il se sentait comme la petite amie du grand brun…<p>

Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en placent. Lui? Moins viril qu'Aurélien? Surement pas. Bon, c'est vrai, il ne possédait de blousons de cuirs, de percings, et de Doc Marteens qui constituaient le look de "Bad boy nonchalant" qu'arborait fièrement l'orléanais optant pour des couleurs plus douces et neutres tel que le beige, le marron et le gris mais il restait plus grand que son ami et sa carrure plus carrée! Et puis le bleu électrique et le noir étaient SES couleurs préférés qui se mariaient à merveille avec les cheveux charbons, la peau pâle et les orbes glacées de l'orléanais. Lui avait un physique plus doux, certes il était grand et masculin mais il possédait aussi son air gauche et introverti souligné par sa peau doucement hâlée, ses boucles blondes, ses yeux azurs rêveurs et son sourire timide. Le vendômois n'avais jamais eu confiance en lui. Peut être était-ce pour cela qu'il avait toujours apprécié la présence écrasante d'Aurélien, ses ricanements blessants et chaleureux, ses sourires moqueurs et plein de gentillesse, ses yeux rieurs et blessés, son air inébranlable et malhabile. L'orléanais et lui étaient deux enfants blessés par la vie, mais alors qu'il restait peureux et pataud, l'autre s'était construit une carapace afin de se protéger des attaques externes. Malgré tout il s'avait que l'autre souffrait de ne pouvoir s'exposer naturellement aux regards d'autrui. Finalement ils étaient semblables en tout points.

Le bus freina soudainement, sortant le blond de ses rêveries. Il observa d'un oeil distrait les passants monter ou descendre du véhicule, calculant l'effectif des personnes présentes dans le bus. Apercevant une dame âgée entrer, il sauta de sa place, la cédant avec un petit sourire.

"Quelle gentillesse Bastien"

Le blond sursauta à l'entente de son prénom et se retourna presque brusquement. Ses yeux apeurés rencontrèrent ceux verts rieurs de son interlocutrice. Elle le dévorait du regard, il sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

"V-Victoire..?!" réussi-t-il à balbutier tremblotant de stress. "Que fais tu d-dans ce bus…?"

"Ma ligne habituelle est en grève. On est à Paris mon cher ami!" ri-t-elle gaiement. Le vendômois en eu le souffle coupé, son rire était magnifique. Elle lui lança alors un regard enjôleur:

"Tu veux t'assoir?" Elle s'écarta un peu, faisant une petite place qu'elle tapota de ses fines mains blanches pour l'y inviter. Déglutissant difficilement, Bastien pris son courage à deux mains et s'assis à côté de la jolie blonde qui posa sa tête contre son épaule le faisant frémir tout en continuant la conversation.

Bénissant le dieu des grèves, le vendômois se dit que finalement, il adorait Paris.

* * *

><p><em>Il a un visage strict, mais si fin, si harmonieux que l'on ne peut que l'apprécier. Une peau laiteuse parsemée de grains de beauté, des sourcils fins accentuant ses traits de bourgeois classique, les plus beau yeux noisettes du monde brodés de longs cils châtains clairs et une chevelure blonde soyeuse . Son joli minois est très expressif et il le fascinait étrangement. Il se plaisait à l'observer lire d'un air détendu alors qu'il tournait les pages fines de La Princesse de Clèves ou ses sourcils froncés et son nez retroussé lorsqu'il était énervé. Ces petites modifications à peine visibles, Aurélien aimait se dire qu'il était le seul à les percevoir. C'était enfantin, mais il voulait garder jalousement ces petits moments de plaisir à l'insu du blond. <em>

_Mais il y avait Elle. Elle avait accompli ce que personne n'avais réussi auparavant. Elle avait le pouvoir que l'orléanais enviait déraisonnablement. Pour le petit chartrain il aurait offert son âme au diable. Pourtant c'est Elle qu'il préférait. Cette sotte, cette gourgandine de bas étage, cette trainée… Elle lui avait arrachée le coeur et elle l'avais piétiné sauvagement._

_Elle pouvais le faire rire. Elle pouvait faire briller ses deux yeux de néant, y faire apparaitre de magnifiques étoiles, des étincelles de joie… Du bonheur tout simplement. Et lui, éperdument amoureux, ne pouvais que l'observer faire avec amertume. Son coeur souffrait mais il ne savais comment décrire cette douleur, ces écorchements, ce sentiment fatal qui l'enserrait. Il en avait honte. Terriblement honte. Le blond allait le rejeter, se moquer de ses sentiments absurdes, comme tout les autres. Son coeur se mourait, et il n'y avait aucun remède. _

_Il tremblait. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Sa gorge se serrait. Sa bouche était sèche. Il avait une envie folle de fondre en larmes et d'appeler sa mère comme le ferais un enfant mais il savait que personne ne viendrais. Plus il se débattait, plus il s'enfonçait; il était déjà perdu. Quand était il entré dans cette machine infernale? _

* * *

><p>La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit à travers l'énorme bâtiment. Déjà, tous les élèves enfonçaient rapidement leurs paperasses dans leur sac et se ruaient vers la sortie. Tous, sauf la classe assise dans la salle 307, celle du terrifiant Monsieur Hilaire, le professeur de mathématique qui était rentré dans la légende grâce à ses hurlements à tout bout de champ. C'était un vielle homme qui avait toujours travaillé dans l'établissement ce qui lui avait fait gagner une certaine renommée au cours des années. Un bon mètre quatre-vingts, de petits yeux perçants qui vous grignotaient l'âme incrustés dans son visage rond et rougeoyant. Il était presque chauve, seul quelques irréductibles cheveux blancs hirsutes persistaient encore sur son crâne dégarni, et avait un fort embonpoint. Les rumeurs voulaient que son nom fusse une fusion de "Hitler" et "Hilare" ce qui finalement, lui correspondait curieusement.<p>

Monsieur Hilaire avait pour rituel à la fin de chaque cours d'envoyer effacer son tableau noir d'équations plus impossibles les unes que les autres l'élève qui aurait eu le malheur de se lever en premier lorsqu'il hurlait "Fin du cours! Au revoir!". Mais ce jour là, habitués à la singulière marotte, aucun élève ne se fit prendre au piège. Et cela agaça fortement l'enseignant qui était pourtant de bonne humeur (comprendre: _Il a hurlé comme un dingue à 2 centimètres des oreilles d'un pauvre élève concentré sur un calcul mental qui, surpris, était tombé de sa chaise ce qui avait bien fait rire le vieux sadique)._

"BON C'EST PAS TOUT ÇA MAIS J'AI ENCORE VOS TORCHONS À CORRIGER!" s'époumona-t-il en agitant des contrôles. Une curieuse couleur écarlate teintait peu à peu son visage. Les élèves purent constater avec amusement la ressemblance entre leur professeur de maths favori et une cocotte minute prête à exploser. L'amusement générale pris fin lorsque le-dit cocotte minute se mit à les terrasser du regard, essayant d'entrer en contact psychique avec un curieux qui aurait lever les yeux.

Un ronflement attira soudainement son attention vers le fond de sa salle. Indigné, il se dirigea à pas de géant vers le cancre qui s'était assoupi malgré ses rugissements effroyables. Pendant un instant Hilaire se surpris à penser que son élève était décidément très fort. Ou complètement sourd. Voir les deux. Car oui, il faut être au moins sourd et avec un scaphandre en acier blindé pour ne pas entendre les aboiements du professeur, ce qui ne semblaient pas gêner le brun qui bavait sur ses feuilles désorganisées, un air béat sur le visage.

Hilaire vu rouge et inspira longuement alors que ses autres élèves se bouchaient instinctivement les oreilles grimaçant. Une gueulante infernale ébranla la ville toute entière.

À l'autre bout du bâtiment, quelques autres professeurs regardèrent l'horloge murale qui indiquait seulement 8 heures 50 avant de soupirer en coeur: "Aurélien Duffournier…."

* * *

><p>Aurélien grommela en rendant sa copie au surveillant avant de sortir de la salle de colle. Chaque lundi, c'était la même histoire… Le samedi il veillait trop tard sur internet et le jour suivant il s'endormait en cours. Cela n'aurait pas été si terrible si son premier cours n'était pas celui de mathématiques. Il adorait monsieur Hilaire, c'était un bon prof et son sadisme était pour lui une vrai source d'inspiration, mais être collé tout les lundis de cinq heures à six heures alors que pour une fois il terminait relativement tôt ne lui semblait pas nécessaire. De plus Hilaire prenait un malin plaisir à lui concocter des devoirs de colles longs mais terriblement simples que le brun terminait en seulement une demi-heure bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'Aurélien était un génie dans la matière. Et on le forçait à rester jusqu'au bout de la colle. Chienne de vie.<p>

Marchant rapidement dans les couloirs déserts de la prestigieuse université parisienne, il se dépêcha de rejoindre la bouche de métro la plus proche. Ce soir il avait rendez-vous avec quelques amis pour fêter l'acceptation de Charles dans l'Université d'histoire Paris-Diderot dont il avait toujours rêvé. Il était très heureux pour son ami, il le connaissait depuis la seconde et savait que le blond avait toujours été un mordu d'Histoire. D'ailleurs celui-ci rêvait de faire historien spécialisé dans le moyen-âge. Il se souvient avoir été très déçu lorsque l'autre lui avait annoncé qu'il souhaitait entrer en filière littéraire malgré ses excellentes notes en sciences. Bastien aussi était entré en L, mais il l'avait prédit depuis le collège car le vendômois était vraiment un attardé en science mais un dieu en littérature. Il l'avait même sauvé lors de l'épreuve de français de première.

C'est après avoir réussi un véritable parcours du combattant à travers le métro parisien, s'être fait palper les fesses par un inconnu dans le marais et s'être perdu à plusieurs reprises, que l'orléanais fini par arriver miraculeusement sain et sauf au restaurant du quartier chinois où ses amis étaient déjà installés. D'un regard il les salua rapidement.

Il s'assit à la gauche de Bastien qui observait la jolie Victoire Marchand qui papotait joyeusement avec son amie Rosalie un petit sourire transi aux lèvres. Le brun sourit tendrement devant la scène toute mignonne. Enlevant sa veste il donna un petit coup de coude à son ami et lui fit un petit clin d'oeil complice qui fit rougir le blond jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. _Il sait que je sais qu'il est amoureux~ _chantonna puérilement l'étudiant en science. Un raclement de gorge le stoppa dans ses pensées et il tourna machinalement la tête vers la gauche où deux orbes marrons glacés le fusillaient.

"Tu es en retard…" nota sèchement Charles.

"Remarque tout à fait pertinente Sherlock" applaudit ironiquement Aurélien un immense rictus malin sur le visage. Le blond fronça les sourcils et retroussa son nez. L'orléanais rougit légèrement devant l'adorable mimique de son ami avant de s'asséner une claque mentale. Il fallait sérieusement qu'il apprenne à se concentrer plus de vingts secondes…. Heureusement le chartrain ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le changement soudain de couleur des joues pâles du brun et continua même à le réprimander un moment avant de se remonter machinalement ses lunettes sur son nez en lâchant un simple: "C'est toi qui payes."

Alors qu'il allait protester violemment comme à son habitude un petit gloussement féminin lui rappela qu'Elle était là. Normal après tout, c'était son amie, mais il aurait tellement souhaité qu'elle ne vienne pas.

Ce fut à son tour de froncer des sourcils, ses yeux bleus limpides prenant la couleur d'un ciel orageux:

"Qu'est ce qui te fais rire à ce point Rosalie?"

"Tu es tellement ridicule Aurélien~" Elle se tourna vers le blond à lunettes minaudant. "N'est ce pas Charles?"

Celui-ci lui répondit pas, son visage restant de marbre mais cela ne dupa pas l'orléanais qui écarquilla les yeux alors que dans ceux du blond passa une petite étincelle.

"La ferme." grinça-t-il amèrement devant le sourire triomphant de l'autre qui pris une mine faussement outrée.

"Oh! Goujat! Qu'ai-je donc pu te faire pour que tu me manques de respect à ce point?" caqueta-t-elle en s'éventant avec sa serviette de papier faisant rire la tourangelle assise à ses côtés. Aurélien détestait les comédiennes hypocrites dans son genre.

"La ferme." répéta-t-il tentant en déchirant sa serviette tentant de garder son calme. Charles n'aimait pas les sautes d'humeur.

"Ouh la la~ Mais c'est que l'on s'énerve!" Elle agita la serviette devant son nez le chatouillant légèrement avant de la ramener brusquement vers elle. "Il faut être un gentil toutou et pas mordre la belle da-dame!" Elle lui donna une pichenette sur le bout du nez le rougissant. "Compris~?" Il vu rouge.

Il se leva brusquement envoyant balader d'un coup sa chaise. Son visage était rouge de colère et ses dents grinçais d'une haine difficilement contenue.

"Mais putain tu me fais chier salope!" Sa voix était brisée par les sanglots qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il serra les poings. Qu'est ce qu'il avait envie de lui en foutre une….

Ses amis encore assis le regardaient avec une mine de merlan fris, complètement choqués par ses propos. Bastien se leva alors pour tenter de calmer son meilleur ami. D'une voix douce et apaisante il le sermonna gentiment:

"Orlé! Calme toi s'il te plait! Ro-Rosalie rigolait..! Hein..? Hein.. Rosa..?" La concernée hocha timidement la tête encore sous le choc n'osant pas affronter le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Aurélien. "Tu-tu vois! Pas la peine de s'énerver pour ça..!" Il appuya sur les épaules de son ami d'enfance le forçant à se rassoir. "E-Elle est gentille Rosa, elle-"

"GENTILLE MON CUL!" le coupa brusquement le brun fou de rage. "SUCE BOULES EN CHEF OUI!"

Le vendômois écarquilla ses yeux devant la vulgarité de l'autre. Il savait que le brun n'était pas un as en rhétorique mais quand même…. Là il dépassait les bornes. Ils étaient au restaurant en plus et un brouhaha scandalisé emplissait peu à peu la grande salle. Du coin de l'oeil le blond aperçu le patron avancer furibond vers eux. Paniqué il essaya une dernière fois de résonner son ami:

"Aurélien! Mais assis toi je t'en priiiiiis! Et calme toi enfin!"

"JAMAIS!'

"Messieurs, je vous prierais de cesser de crier dans la salle, vous dérangez les autres clients de la maison."

"Excusez-le, il n'a pas pris ses calmants ce matin…" tenta maladroitement le vendômois.

"Merci beaucoup. Nous aurions été forcé de vous faire sortir."

"Euh.. D'accord…"

D'un geste violent Bastien enfonça son meilleur ami dans son siège lui tirant une plainte de protestation qui mourut dans sa gorge en croisant le regard mortel du blond hors de lui. Le fier orléanais déglutit en se ratatinant sur sa chaise comprenant qu'il allait se faire tuer en rentrant.

Le repas se fini dans un calme impérial écrasant.

* * *

><p>Bastien gara sa voiture et éjecta ses deux colocataires. Ils marchèrent tout les trois vers leur petit appartement, toujours dans un silence religieux. L'orléanais savais qu'il allait se faire disputer par son meilleur ami et que le chartrains lui en voulait surement beaucoup. Charles avait horreur de se faire remarquer et en plus le brun avait insulté ouvertement son amie Rosalie… Il se figea en croisant les yeux enflammés par la colère du petit blond alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur.<p>

Ils n'avaient de quatre étages à monter mais le temps lui paru étrangement long dans chambre métallique. Ses deux amis blonds étaient hors d'eux et l'atmosphère lui paressait si écrasante qu'il en suffoquait presque. Une sueur froide coula le long de son échine tendue par l'angoisse qui l'étreignait.

"On est arrivé" lâcha froidement Bastien sans balbutier. Et Bastien qui ne bégaye pas c'était TRES MAUVAIS.

Déglutissant difficilement l'orléanais tenta une approche:

"D-dites les gens..?" Ses deux mais se tournèrent vers lui. Quatre orbes assombries irritées aux plus haut point le menacèrent. Prenant son courage à deux mains il marmonna un petit "Désolé" à peine audible.

Charles laissa libre court à sa colère:

"DÉSOLÉ?! TU ARRIVES EN RETARD, INSULTES DES AMIS EN PUBLIQUE, MANQUES DE NOUS FAIRE VIRER D'UN RESTAURANT, GÂCHES L'IMMENSE JOIE QUE J'AVAIS EN ÉTANT ACCEPTÉ DANS L'UNIVERSITÉ DE MES RÊVES ET TU OSES DIRE QUE TU ES 'DÉSOLÉ'?!"

"Mais accepte mes excuses au lieu de hurler comme un taré!"

"TES EXCUSES JE N'EN VEUX PAS!"

"BAH SI C'EST COMME ÇA ARRÊTE DE M'ENGUEULER MERDE!"

"JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX!"

"MOI AUSSI!"

Un combat de regard s'en suivi et paniqué à l'idée de déranger les voisins Bastien poussa les deux hurluberlus dans l'appartement. Les sus-nommés eurent alors la réaction qu'ils avaient toujours après leurs disputes quotidiennes: s'enfermer dans leurs chambres respectives et mettre un casque avec la musique à fond. Le blond soupira devant le triste spectacle. Il commençait sérieusement à avoir marre de subir les conséquences de cette tension permanente…

Laissant le temps aux deux autres colocataires de se calmer un peu, c'est à dire jusqu'au moment où Aurélien arrêterait de frapper son pauvre oreiller en hurlant, il se prépara une tasse de café serré. D'ordinaire il préférait les cafés au lait mais là il sentait qu'il allait en avoir besoin. Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun sortit de son antre attiré par l'odeur familière de la boisson chaude.

"Yo" grommela le brun se laissant tomber lourdement sur le canapé devant la télévision zappant d'une main habile. Le blond l'observa faire longuement, cherchant un moyen de commencer la conversation. Il opta finalement pour une façon directe et franche.

"Aurélien… Faut vraiment que tu lui dises un jour ou l'autre, ça devient impossible à vivre."

"Que je lui dise QUOI?" cracha sèchement l'orléanais.

"Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu sais exactement de quoi je parle." Bastien fronça les sourcils devant l'air complètement détaché du brun. Finalement celui-ci soupira, éteignit la télé et se tourna vers son ami.

"Tu me vois aller vers lui et lâcher comme un con "Yo Charlie~ Je sais que tu es un chrétien convaincu et homophobes sur les bords mais ça te dirais qu'on baise comme des chiens?" ? Il va me détruire en croyant que c'est encore une mauvaise blague! Et même s'il y croit il ne voudra surement pas de moi…"

Le vendômois eu un pincement de coeur en entendant la voix brisée par la tristesse de son meilleur ami. Il n'aimait pas le voir abattu à mille lieu de l'insupportable et arrogant Aurélien qu'il admirait. Celui-là, qui baisse les yeux, une moue désespérément triste au visage, il le détestait plus que tout.

"En plus…" continua faiblement le brun, " Il a déjà Rosalie…"

"Ils sont amis"

"Un peu trop proches pour n'être que des amis…"

"Tu en es même pas sûr."

"Et alors? Il n'y a quasiment aucune chance pour qu'il partage mes sentiments! Et s'il me rejette ouvertement j'en mourrais!" Pour illustrer ses dires il tomba dramatiquement sur le canapé comme s'il eu été un tragédien grec. La scène fit doucement sourire son ami.

"Il y toujours une chance mon cher~"

"Il me déteste"

"Il a mauvaise foi"

"Hum.." fit le brun pas franchement convaincu.

"Il faut toujours se déclarer lorsque l'on aime" renchéri son ami. "Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

"Alors déclare toi à Victoire" rétorqua Orlé une lueur de défi dans le regard. Bastien s'empourpra.

"Je- c'est différent!"

"Moui~ Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime, tout le monde s'aime!" ri joyeusement Aurélien. Pendant un instant le blond cru avoir réussi à lui remonter le moral. Seulement les yeux bleus glacés s'assombrirent de nouveau. "Mais Charles me hais.."

Exaspéré, le vendômois se leva brusquement faisant sursauter son ami, l'attrapa par les épaules et lui fourra plusieurs petits paquets en plastique dans la main. Le brun le regarda comme s'il avait deux têtes.

"Des.. Capotes?! Je suis censé faire quoi avec ça moi?!" Il leva un sourcil en attendant la réponse du blond. Celui-ci soupira avant de répliquer:

"J'en ai plus que marre de votre putain de tension sexuelle!" L'orléanais rougit et ouvrit la bouche pour protester. "Ah non! Laisse moi finir d'abord! Ton putain de fantasme vivant est fou amoureux de toi bon sang et tu es le seul qui ne semble à s'en rendre compte! Rosalie et lui sont amis d'enfance comme toi et moi et Rosa sort avec un certain Constantin, un mec de son Université! Alors maintenant tu prends ces capotes et ton courage et tu vas te déclarer à l'autre idiot, il est dans sa chambre!"

Le blond repris sa respiration, il n'étais pas habitué aux longues tirades du genre. Son meilleur ami le regardait en rougissant, une mine mi-choquée, mi-euphorique au visage. Satisfait le vendômois attrapa sa veste qui trainait sur la table de la cuisine et marcha vers l'entrée. Le bruit de la porte sortit Aurélien de sa transe.

"Tu fais quoi?"

"Je sors"

"Je sais abruti, mais tu vas où?"

"Chercher un hôtel, je ne tient pas particulièrement à tenir les chandelles."

"Ah! Attend!"

Le blond observa son meilleur ami se précipiter vers lui avec curiosité. Le brun lui fait un grand sourire narquois, pris sa main droite et posa un préservatif dedans.

"Economise toi le prix d'un hôtel parisien!"

Avant que le blond ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit Aurélien lui avait déjà claqué la porte au nez en ricanant le laissant pantelant et rouge sur le paillasson. Posant ses yeux bleus pâle sur le petit sachet "Durex" il rougit encore plus, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Sacré Aurélien…."

Sortant son portable de sa poche, il se mit à chercher le numéro de sa tourangelle.

* * *

><p>L'orléanais perdit son sourire moqueur habituel lorsqu'il fut devant la porte menant à la chambre du chartrain. Il déglutit difficilement sentant l'angoisse reprendre le dessus en lui. Timidement il toqua et attendit quelques instants une réponse. Qui ne vint jamais. Surpris, il ouvrit tout naturellement la porte, passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement créé. Il soupira et entra entièrement en voyant la masse allongé sur le lit. Charles dans toute sa splendeur, un casque sur les oreilles, le nez enfoui dans les couvertures. Aurélien s'assit à ses côtés, passant tendrement ses doigts dans la tignasse blonde.<p>

"Bastien va-t-en…." marmonna Charles. Le brun sentit son coeur se serrer, jaloux. Eh! C'était lui, pas son ami! C'était donc si dure de le croire gentil et attentionné? Il descendit langoureusement ses mains le longs du dos fin du blonds, appréciant de le voir frémir.

"Bastien mais qu'est ce que tu fais?!" cracha le chartrains en se relevant brusquement faisant tomber son lecteur MP3 au sol. Il rougit furieusement en se retrouvant nez à nez avec l'orléanais. Ils s'observèrent longuement, indécis. Le lecteur musical sur la moquette chantonna alors:

_"__Je ne sais pas_

_Comment te dire_

_J'aurais trop peur de tout foutre en l'air_

_De tout détruire_

_Un tas d'idée à mettre au clair_

_Depuis longtemps_

_Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière_

_Les sentiments" _

Aurélien embrassa Charles.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu~<strong>


End file.
